


A Train to Himself

by AsexualMagneto



Series: Sensual Train Lovemaking [1]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Erik Lehnsherr, Implied Relationships, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualMagneto/pseuds/AsexualMagneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik has the train (more or less) to himself. He has sex with the train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Train to Himself

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses. 
> 
> Also: I'm very pleased to be able to, with this work, start both an Ace!Erik tag and an Erik/Train tag!

The train rumbles along the tracks, just another means to an end for most. Erik glances around – there is nobody in his compartment. Judging from the weight on the electromagnetic fields, there was hardly anyone on the train at all. He shifts in his seat, hands twitching on his thighs as he considers his growing erection.

The train is long, powerful, _strong_. It surges down the tracks to its destination, a magnificent force of metal and steam, and Erik can feel every shift of gears and wheels and joints. He stands, placing his hands on the wall in front of him. The train hums beneath his palms, sensual, almost as if it were beckoning. Erik shifts, placing the front of his body flat against the side of the train. The vibrations travel through his body, settling in his gut. Never before had he felt so connected to such a magnificent creature. 

He murmurs endearments as he rubs his cheek against the metal strut. There is too much plastic in between him and the moving core of the beast. Like one would undress a lover, Erik pulls the metal of the compartment until the plastic covers pop off, then return it to its original shape – bared now, beneath his hands – and throws the plastic clutter out the doors. Now, when he lays the full length of his body against the side of the train, he feels every shift, every movement of the metal creature before him.  Erik moans.

He begins to rut against the wall, jeans tight around his erection. His hands stroke in wide arcs down the wall, as his panting breaths form a patch of condensation. Erik grunts, frustrated with his clothing, and he strips it off efficiently. If his train should be bare for him, then he too should be bare.

He knows what he was about to do was crazy, as he strides down the aisle, naked, fingertips stroking the poles and seats on his way to the front of the compartment.  He knows that most people didn’t normally fantasize about stripping a train down until they could feel every metal sinew, then fucking it roughly as it continues to soar down the tracks. He knows this, and yet – there was nobody to witness it. Nobody to call him crazy. He can let go. 

He digs his hands into the metal front of the compartment, legs spreading as his erection smears precome against the metal strut next to the door. Erik ruts for a few moments, small noises of pleasure escaping. The shudders running through his body are difficult to explain – all he can feel are the sensations, the instincts running through him to move with this incredible beast.

After a few thrusts, he pulls back, his dick starting to pick up on the magnetic pull of the action, and this time when he thrusts forward, a divot appeared in the door and his dick slides in. It’s snug, and warming with the magnetic force of his powers concentrated in his dick, and it shifted and squeezed with his movements – all the forces of mutant and nature in synch.  Charles always called his dick “little magnet,” and now it’s living up to its name.

Erik grunts and moans, hands kneading and pulling at the metal as his hips slap against the warm door. He can feel his powers drawing the metal of the compartment close to him, and he welcomes it, poles and seat frames crawling forward to envelop his body.  Metal crawls into his mouth, choking off his moans into gagged noises and whimpers. A bit of metal prods at his ass – he sends another chunk of metal to extract the lube from his bag, then quickly applies it to the prodding tendril, eager to have metal inside him, all around him, all connected to the train.  Strips of metal detach from the sides – the wind whistles now through the compartment as the train continues to reshape to fill Erik’s fantasies – and wrap around his wrists, stringing him up and making him wonder who, truly, is fucking whom now – him or the train.

The metal at his hole teases his rim a bit before slipping in, thin at first, but streaming in and building in size, pulsing inside of him. Erik wheezes, tears slipping out of his eyes, hips still thrusting into the door even as the rest of the train compartment has come to join him. The rumbling of the wheels on the tracks seems stronger, until Erik notes that the metal in his ass has begun to vibrate.

It’s incredible – through the electromagnetic fields and vibrations, Erik can feel not only the sensations the train is giving him, but also the sensations he is giving to the train. He feels his dick thrusting into the metal of the door, and the metal surrounded by the slick heat and tightness of his ass as it begins to pull out and slide back in in time with his thrusts. Another tendril seeks entrance, and Erik screams as he feels himself be penetrated by thicker and thicker chunks of warm, yielding metal. 

Rumbling bits of metal slide over his exposed ribs, his back, his trim waist, his thighs and legs and Erik is trembling enough to match the train now.  His feet aren’t even touching the ground, the train thrusting him forward into the train and encasing him in sensual train lovemaking.  Bits of sharper metal scrape purposefully over his inner thighs, leaving scratches that make him shudder all the more, as the metal covering his mouth begins to flood inside and fill him there too.

The vibrating metal in his ass is sliding over his prostate relentlessly now, and the metal around his dick is gripping ever tighter and tighter and Erik can’t stand it – he lets out strangled noises and screams as he approaches his long-awaited climax.  The entire train shudders as he comes, soaking the divot he’s fucking into with his own release. The train milks him for all he’s got, and by the time the metal has receded from his ass and the tendrils holding him up lower him gently to the floor of the train, he’s a shuddering, sweaty mess, and quickly drifts into a post-orgasmic daze.

Erik re-emerges from his nap to a bit of wind whistling through his hair from the gaps in the compartment. He stretches lazily, smiling and sighing as he strokes along the cords of metal folded limply over him like an exhausted lover.  He breathes in, then with a quick flex of his powers restores the metal of the train compartment to its original state, the memory of its shape imprinted into his skin and hands and bones.

Eventually, Erik picks himself back up off the floor and strides over to where his clothing and luggage is strewn, still tucked in the corner and safe from flying away.  He redresses quickly, dragging fingertips along any metal he can reach, and then settles into a plastic-stripped seat, his powers quickly reforming it into a comfortable ergonomic chair shaped perfectly for his ass. He leans his head against the window, and rests.

….

At the other end of the train, a certain telepath fidgets uncomfortably. At the same time as Charles was truly concerned for Erik’s wellbeing – _who on earth fucks a train_ – he also couldn’t bring himself to stop Erik, or even make himself known as he telepathically eavesdropped on an act which, admittedly, was being quite strongly projected. 

If he was being honest with himself, he might actually have been sort of into it.

Admit it Charles.

You love it.

 


End file.
